


Momente

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: Sie tanzte, wirbelte die Grashalme auf. Liess sie, mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, schweben. Schloss sich in ihnen ein. Trieb sie hoch und nieder. Sie war wie eine Wolke, eine Wolke voller Träume.





	Momente

**Author's Note:**

> Eine G/L drabble collection in zeitlicher Abfolge

khana sagt: "27. gefunden"

Lunas Blick war leer. Ihre Augen rotgeweint. Ihr blondes Haar schmutzig und zerzaust. Ihr Kopf lehnte an der Wand hinter ihr. Vage erkannte das Mädchen das Chaos um sich: Bücher, deren herausgerissene Seiten den kalten, steinernen Boden zierten. Splitter durchsichtigen Glases vermischten sich mit dunkelblauer Tinte. Ihre Aufgaben flogen in kleinen Fetzten irgendwo über den Wipfeln der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes.  
~  
Sie hassten Luna. Die Art wie sie ging, wie sie lachte, wie scheinbar nichts sie erschütterten konnte. Und mit jedem verstreichenden Tag versuchten sie ihr mehr Fröhlichkeit zu nehmen. Doch Luna hatte immer gelacht, egal was sie taten.   
~  
Luna hatte gefleht und geweint. Doch es war fort, sie hatten es ihr genommen. Wieder quollen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sachte legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, beinah zärtlich. Dann schob sie sich in Lunas Blickfeld. Es waren schlanke, unendlich warme Hände. Weiße, porzellanartige Haut übersäht mit einem Meer aus Sommersprossen.  
Dann bemerkte sie das Bild. Ein scheues Lächeln schlich sich auf Lunas verweintes Gesicht. Behutsam streckte sie ihre Arme aus, schloss zitternde Hände um das Photo. Ihre Mum winkte, lachte.  
Ihre einzige Erinnerung.  
Luna hob den Kopf, sah hinauf zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Jemand hatte sie gefunden.

***

"29. Lüge" Blicke können Lügen strafen

Luna lächelte, als sie durch das frischgemähte Gras schritt. Ihre nackten Füße federten auf dem feuchten Boden. Ihre Arme schwebten durch die Luft. Sie drehte sich im Kreis. Der lange Rock spielte um ihre weißen Beine. Sie tanzte, wirbelte die Grashalme auf. Liess sie, mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, schweben. Schloss sich in ihnen ein. Trieb sie hoch und nieder. Sie war wie eine Wolke, eine Wolke voller Träume.

Ihr Tanz kam vor Ginny zum Stehen. Der blumige Duft der Wiese hing an ihren Kleidern, als sie sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. „Hallo, du!“   
Lunas Worte waren wie das sanfte Rascheln der Blätter, die gelblich von den Bäumen fielen. Nicht mehr als ein Hauch, ein weit entferntes Flüstern.  
„Nein, nicht!“ Ginnys Stimme war ruhig, doch sie streckte schützend die Arme aus. Luna betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
„Bitte geh!“ erwiderte Ginny nachdrücklich und blickte auf.  
Doch ihre Augen verrieten die Lüge, die sie tief in ihrem Herzen eingeschlossen hatte. Wieder sah das blonde Mädchen sie aufmerksam an. Dann drehte es sich um und legte sich entschlossen ins Gras. Ginny atmete ihren beruhigenden Geruch und schloss langsam ihre rotgeweinten Augen, als kühlende Finger sanft darüber strichen.  
„Blicke können Lügen strafen“, sagte Luna leise.

***

"47. Küsse" Narben

Ginny zog Luna heran. Presste sie an sich. Grub bebende Finger in die blonden Locken. Ihre Zunge leckte begierig den hauchdünnen Salzfilm von der schweißnassen Haut. Federleichte Berührungen, verbrannten ihr beinah die zitternden Hände. Jede Faser ihres Körpers voll wundervoller Verzweiflung. Ihr Leib schrie.   
Ginny schlug ihre Zähne in den dargebotenen Hals und der erlösende Laut, der nicht über ihre Lippen kam, entfuhr Lunas Kehle.  
Feuer brannte lichterloh und versengte ihre Herzen. Sie wussten um das Verbot dennoch versiegelten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Die Hitze würde tiefe Narben hinterlassen. Der Name des Anderen eingebrannt in ihre schmerzenden Seelen.

***

"49. zart" Zartheit

Der Samt floss in einer sanften Bewegung durch Lunas Finger. Das tiefrot schmeichelte ihrer hellen Haut. Wie angegossen, legte sich der Stoff um ihren Körper. Sie stand umflutet von der Abendsonne vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Verzückt glitten ihre Hände an ihren Seiten hinab. Luna lächelte. So weich, so unendlich zart unter ihrer Berührung, liess sie sich erinnern: Samtweiche Hände, das zarte Gefühl von heißer Haut auf Haut. Sie wusste, dass es für sie nichts gab, dass diese Berührungen ersetzten konnte. Auch nicht das Gefühl von Samt auf ihrem Körper.

Zartheit in ihrer Perfektion fand sie nur mit ihr.

***

"08. Momente" Momente

Es waren Momente, für die es sich zu leben lohnte. Es waren nur Momente, welche für sie die Welt ein bisschen heller Strahlen und den Krieg ein bisschen mehr vergessen liessen. Es waren Momente wie jene, an denen Luna einfach nur bei ihr war, einfach nur neben ihr stand, an denen sie Luna einfach nur lieben konnte.

Ginny lächelte und streckte die Hand aus.

Diese Momente würde sie in sich tragen, wie einen wertvollen Schatz bewahren. Sie würden ihr die Luft zum Atmen geben.

Ihre Hände verschlangen sich. Es war genau dieser Moment, an dem die Welt zum Stillstand kam.

***


End file.
